Recent years have seen the development of a variety of personal transport vehicles. Such vehicles, for example, hoverboards, scooters, and handled vehicles (such as Segway® vehicles), may be steered by shifts in a driver's position. The vehicle may recognize shifts in a driver's position and use data relating to the shifts in a driver's position to steer the vehicle in accordance with the driver's intentions. For example, when a driver leans forward, the vehicle may recognize the shift in position and adjust the motor speed such that the vehicle moves forward.
In some designs, a vehicle may recognize shifts in a driver's position based on gyroscope data. For example, a rotation of a platform positioned between two wheels may cause a gyroscope to turn, providing data indicating that a driver has moved. Though simple in principle, however, this design may be difficult to maintain and repair, and may be difficult to control at high speeds, creating a fall risk. In other designs, a vehicle may use pressure sensors to calculate a driver's center of gravity and identify movement away from the center of gravity, but data from these sensors may be skewed if the driver is, for example, carrying bags. This may be undesirable.
The vehicles and methods disclosed and claimed in this application are directed to addressing one or more of the possible drawbacks discussed above and/or other problems of the prior art.